


FMA Songs

by SaphiraCora (crakkedup), SongficSenpai



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cats, Comedy, Gen, Musicals, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crakkedup/pseuds/SaphiraCora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongficSenpai/pseuds/SongficSenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of songs, either popular ones or from musicals. However, the words have been changed for characters in the FMA series. Collaborated on be me and SaphiraCora :) Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Short Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song is for Winry, Ed, and Al as they go to Rush Valley. The original song was " One Short Day" from Wicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or Wicked in any way, shape or form. I am merely using the characters and songs for entertainment purposes.

**One Short Day**

* * *

  **Ed:**   _Come with us.  To Rush Valley._

 **Tourists:**   One short day

In the automail city…

 **Winry:**   _Oh, I’ve always wanted to see Rush Valley_

 **Tourists:**   One short day

In the automail city…

 

One short day

In the automail city

One short day

Full of so much to see

In many shops

That you’ll see in this city

You’ll find some new automail

You’ll want to look at

Before they day’s through

 **Al:**   _People here aren’t afraid of me_

 **Winry:**   _Automail shops_

 **Ed:**   _Others like me_

 **Winry:** _Workshops!_

 **Ed:**   _Challenges!_

 **Ed, Al and Winry:**   And more great things

These are wonders I could never dream!

 **Winry and Ed:**   Great automail

 **Al:**   And it’s all metal

 **Ed, Al, and Winry:**   I think we’ve found the place where we belong!

I wanna live in this dream city

 **Winry:**   So I’ll come back to learn my trade

 **Al:**   To help Ed’s life and make your way

But for today, you can wander and enjoy…

 **All (except Winry):**   One short day

In the automail city

One short day

Before you start learning here

One short day

 **Winry:** And I’m telling the city:

Now that I’ve been here

I know I’ll live here

 **Ed and Al:**   And work on automail

 **Winry:**   _Boys- Come on- we’ll never see all the automail!_

 ** _Citizens:_** Who’s the kid

Whose automail is

Exceptionally well made?

Who’s the man

Whose body is an automail prosthetic?

Whose enthuse for making automail

Has all of us drooling and swooning?

OOO---OO-OO…

Who is this wonderful?

 **Ed and Al:**   (Our friend Winry Rockbell)

(This part is a duet)

 **Tourists, Ed, and Al:**   One short day

In the automail city

One short day

Before you start learning here

 **Citizens:**   Who’s the kid

Whose automail is

Exceptionally well made

Who’s the man whose body

Is an automail prosthetic

 **Tourists and Citizens:**   What a girl to be seeing the city…

 **Winry:**   Where so many roam to

I’ll call it home too

 **Ed:**   And then just like now I can say:

We’re just friends…

 **Al:**   Some good friends

 **Winry:**   Some best friends…

 **All:**   Sharing one wonderful

One short…

 **Paninya:**   I’ll take your watch from you now!

 **All:**   Day!


	2. I Just Can't Wait To Be Führer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song is for Roy Mustang, who aspires to be Führer. The orighinal song was "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" from The Lion King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or The Lion King in any way, shape, or form. I am merely using the characters and songs for entertainment purposes.

**I Just Can't Wait To Be Führer**

* * *

 Roy: I’m gonna be a great Führer

So enemies beware!

 

Riza:  Well I’ve never seen a Führer who

Wants miniskirts to wear

 

Roy:  I’m gonna be the main event

Like no Führer before

Wearing gloves for shooting sparks

And my flames will ROAR

 

Riza: It works until you’re sprinkled by some rain

                                                         

Roy:  Oh, I just can’t wait to be Führer!

 

Riza:  You’ve got a rather long way to go, Roy Mustang.  If you think…

 

Roy:  No one sayin’ do this!

 

Riza:  I was relaying orders

 

Roy:  No one saying be there!

 

Riza:  What I meant was that

 

Roy:  Everyone will love me!

 

Riza:  Well not the women…

 

Roy:  No one screaming “Mustang”!

 

Riza:  Colonel Mustang!!!

 

Roy:  Free to look at girls all day!

 

Riza:  Well that’s definitely out of the question

 

Roy:  Free to do it all my way!

 

Riza:  I think it’s time that you find out

What a Führer really does…

 

Roy:  Führers don’t need advice

From their subordinates for a start

 

Riza:  If this is where the military is headed,

Count me out!

Out of service, out of Amestris!

I wouldn’t hang about!

Roy Mustang’s getting wildly out of line

 

Roy:  Oh, I just can’t wait to be Führer!

 

Anyone who looks left

Anyone who looks right

Definitely sees me

Standing in the spotlight!

 

Riza:  Not yet!

Male State Alchemists:  Let all us males go forward and sing!

Let us hear it in the ranks and on the field!

It’s gonna be the Führer’s finest decree!

 

Roy:  Oh, I just can’t wait to be Führer!

Oh, I just can’t wait to be Führer!

Oh, I just can’t wait…

To be Führer!


	3. We're Only Thinking of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song is Ed, Al, and Izumi singing about their respective tragedies in life to Roy Mustang. The original song is "I'm Only Thinking of Him" from Man of La Mancha (Don Quixote). Please be sure, if you listen to the song and sing along, that you listen to the 1972 movie version of the song, and not the original musical, as the versions are pretty different. Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Don Quixote. The use of these works is purely for entertainment purposes.

**We're Only Thinking of Them**

* * *

 Ed and Al: We're only thinking of her

Izumi: I'm only thinking of him

Ed, Al, and Izumi: Whatever we may do or say

We're only thinking of them

Ed and Al: See our bodies? It's well known

That we've given up some bones

Ed, Al, and Izumi: We're only thinking and worrying about them

 

Ed and Al: We believed we could bring her back

We had confidence and all!

She said we're good at alchemy

We all know we sure did fall

 

Izumi: I really wanted a baby

To raise it to be strong

I guess it wasn't meant to be

I feel that I've been wronged!

I really tried, and almost died

Now I grimly

Cough up blood, but never cry

 

* * *

(Split)

* * *

Ed and Al: Woe, woe, woe

Woe, woe, woe,

Woe, woe, woe, woe

 

Izumi: I'm only thinking of him

I'm only thinking of him

I'm only thinking and worrying about him

 

Roy: I know, I know, Izumi

Of course you did, you guys

I understand

* * *

(End Split)

* * *

Izumi: Woe

Ed and Al: Woe

Roy: They're only thinking of them

They're only thinking of them

How depressing are their pleas

They're only thinking of them!

What a tragedy, to be sure

Their grieving is so pure

As they go thinking and worrying about them!

 

 

 

 


	4. I Will Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song is for Gluttony at no specific point in time. He is thinking of all the things he wants to eat. The original song is "Shall We Dance" from The King and I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or The King and I in any way, shape, or form. The use of these works is purely for entertainment purposes.

**I Will Eat**

* * *

 I have been introduced,

To good delicious foods,

But when I saw that person

Something drew me to their side.

 

So many foods galore,

Are not inside of me.

It made me think I might be

In for a good meal

 

I will eat

Many strong state alchemists will be mine

I will eat

They cannot run from me, oh yes they’ll die

Or perchance,

When the last alchemist has left this earth

I will then keep on eating

I will feast on other creatures

When I feast they have no chance

With a clear understanding

That most people are delicious

I will eat

I will eat

I will eat

* * *

 [Dialogue]

* * *

 

I will eat

More food for me

Many strong state alchemists will be mine

More food for me

I will eat

More food for me

They cannot run from me, oh yes they’ll die

More food for me

* * *

[End Dialogue]

* * *

 

Or perchance,

When the last alchemist has left this earth

I will then keep on eating

I will feast on other creatures

When I feast they have no chance

With a clear understanding

That most people are delicious

I will eat

I will eat

I will eat


	5. The Fullmetal Alchemist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song is about the love Ed and Winry have for each other deep down, before they truly accept it. The original song is "The Phantom of the Opera" from The Phantom of the Opera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or The Phantom of the Opera in any way, shape, or form. The use of these works is purely for entertainment purposes.

**The Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

 (Real World)

Winry: As kids we played often

We were best friends

The boy I know so well and not at all

And though I dream of him and all he’s lost

The Fullmetal Alchemist has changed, he has changed Ed

Ed: Winry it’s been so long

Since we last met

I’m sure that I know you, we are best friends

Though you worry for me, you know my past

The Fullmetal Alchemist is me, I am still Ed

Winry: Those who know the story of your lost limbs…

They all love both of you

Ed: Poor boys they say

 

(Fantasy)

 

Both: My spirit and my head they both tell me

Winry (Same time):  The Fullmetal Alchemist

Ed (Same time): Winry Rockbell

Both: is there, inside my heart

Ed: I always think of you, I can’t help it

I am in love with you

Winry: I love you too

Both: And in this cruel world we are alone

Winry (Same time):  The Fullmetal Alchemist

Ed (Same time): Winry Rockbell

Both: is there, inside my heart

 

(In their heads)

 

Ed:Winry my best friend and true love

Winry: He’s there the Fullmetal Alchemist

Ed (Same time(1) ):Love

Winry(Same time(1) ): Myyyyyy Love

Ed (Same time(2) ): Love

Winry (Same time (2) ):  Myyyyyy Love

Ed (Same time (3) ): I love you

Winry (Same time (3) ): Myyyyyy Love

Ed (Same time (4) ): I love you Winry Rockbell

Winry (Same time (4) ): Myyyyyyy Love

Love-Love-Love

Ed (Same time (5) ): I love you

Winry (Same time (5) ): Love


	6. Winry's Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song is sung by Winry while she thinks about Ed, cuties. The original song is "Sally's Song" from The Nightmare Before Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or The Nightmare Before Christmas in any way, shape, or form. The use of these works is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Winry’s Song**

* * *

 I sense there’s something underground

I know Edward is fighting hard

And though I’d like to stand by him

I only fix his automail

The worst is just around the bend

 

And does he notice, my feelings for him?

And will he see, how much he means to me?

I can’t hide my feelings.

 

What will become of my old friend?

His pocketwatch lies in his hand

And though I’d like to join the fight

Fix his automail through the night

Try as I may, I can’t leave here

 

And will we ever, end up together?

No, I think not, it’s never to become

His journey is not done ****


	7. In The Space of My Flask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song is sung by Father and his Homunculus children. The original song is "In The Dark of The Night" from Anastasia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or Anastasia in any way, shape, or form. The use of these works is purely for entertainment purposes.

**In the Space of My Flask**

* * *

Father: In the space of my flask I was waiting and waiting

And the plan that I had was a great as can be

I needed someone to help-

A man I can’t do without

Then I opened my eyes and I had become free

 

I was once the most helpless being in all Xerxes

When Hohenheim helped me he made a mistake

I will make all of them pay

No human will e’er get away

Little humans beware Father’s awake

 

Homunculi: In the space of his flask, evil had found him

In the space of his flask, he hatched a plan

 

Father: Revenge will be sweet

 

All: When the plan is complete

In the dark of the night

 

Father:  We rule all!

 

I can feel that my children are growing and growing

They are strong, they will work all year long for my plan

As the pieces fall into place, the tunnel has much more space

Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Greed, Sloth, Pride, Wrath

 

Homunculi:  In the dark of his flask was just the beginning

 

Father:  Terror’s the least I can do!

 

Homunculi:  In the dark of his flask, evil did brew. Ooh

Soon Ed will feel

 

Father:  That his dad made a deal

 

Homunculi: In the dark underground

 

Father:  He’ll be through!

 

Homunculi: In the space of his flask, evil had found him.

Found him.  Ooh!

In the dark underground, his dreams come true.  Success!

 

Hey God, here’s a sign, it’s the end of the line

In the space of his flask…

In the dark underground…

 

Father: Come my children, come to your father

Let your evil shine

 

Homunculi: In the space of his flask

In the dark underground

 

Father: Control now, yes work ever faster

 

Homunculi: In the space of his flask

In the dark of the night

In the dark underground

 

Father:  Truth is mine!


	8. Flowers for McDougal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song is about Issac McDougal and the original song is "Flowers for Algernon".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own "Flowers for Algernon" or FMA in any way, shape, or form. The use of these works is purely for entertainment purposes.
> 
> Note: This song was suggested by a fan. This fan gave us some lyrics to the song, "Flowers for Algernon" to fit Isaac McDougal, the freezing alchemist from the first episode of Brotherhood. They asked us to fix up the lyrics a bit, so here is the result. It you would like to suggest a song like this fan did, please comment or message me directly. We love this kind of contact with fans. Also, even if you have an idea and not full lyrics, that is much appreciated. Enjoy! Look up the song on YouTube.

**Flowers for McDougal**

* * *

 If you remember put some flowers on his grave,

He could have been great help to them, if only he had stayed

He didn’t hate the innocents, just fought homunculi

And that was why they ordered him to die

 

This man was just an alchemist,

Once fighting for the state,

But he found out what Father planned to do.

He was only in one episode

Yet for us, a plot exposed

Bradley got him before he won

 

If you remember put some flowers on his grave,

He could have been great help to them, if only he had stayed

He didn’t hate the innocents, just fought homunculi

And that was why they ordered him to die

 

The homunculi went rogue,

He found out, he was there

But we never met him in the manga

He was killed by a crook

It had to hurt, I couldn’t look

Wrath didn't know how to act peaceably

 

If you remember put some flowers on his grave,

He could have been great help to them, if only he had stayed

He didn’t hate the innocents, just fought homunculi

And that was why they ordered him to die

 

The information goes away,

The Alchemist is dead

Ed doesn’t know the danger he is in

But he cannot know McDougal, he’s fighting worse than Cornello

We wonder who will help him out now...

 

If you remember put some flowers on his grave,

He could have been great help to them, if only he had stayed

He didn’t hate the innocents, just fought homunculi

And that was why they ordered him to die

It was a sorry shame he had to die


	9. Alchemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song is sung by primarily Roy, with interjections from Ed and Riza. Roy is trying to train Ed to be a better alchemist. The timeline isn't really solid, this is just a lighthearted comedic song. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Wicked in any way, shape, or form. The use of these works is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Alchemy**

* * *

 Roy:  Ed now that you’ve become my subordinate, I’ve decided to make you my new project

 

Ed:  You REALLY don’t have to do that

 

Roy:  I know, that’s what makes me so great

 

Whenever I see someone, less knowledgeable than I,

And let’s face it, who isn’t, less knowledgeable than I?

My flaming heart tends to start to bleed

 

Riza:  And when someone needs a lesson learned

You simply have to take over

 

Roy:  I know, I know exactly what you need

And even in your case, though it’s the toughest case I’ve yet to face

Don’t worry, I’m determined to succeed

Follow my lead, and yes indeed

You’ll. Be. An.

 

Alchemist!

You’ll be an alchemist

You’ll be in the proper state so you can transmutate

Little circles you have to draw!  Ooh!

 

Ed:  Don’t show me what coats to wear

How to braid my hair

I don’t need your help to become an alchemist

I know about alchemy.

 

Roy:  You’ll learn to help me insert

Some cute miniskirts

 

Riza:  That’s not what he has to know!

 

Roy:  So let’s start!

Cuz you’ve got an awfully long way to go

 

Riza: Don’t be offended by his frank analysis…

 

Roy: Think of it as personality dialysis

Now that I’m chosen to become a mentor, leader, and advisor

There’s nobody wiser

Not when it comes to

 

Alchemy

I know about alchemists

And with an assist from me

You’ll grow to who you’ll be,

Instead of tiny who you were, well are

 

Ed:  There’s nothing that can stop me from shoving this up your-

 

Riza:  BOYS!  Boys!

 

Roy:  Riiiiiizaaaaaa Riiiiiizaaaaaaaa

I’m gonna make Ed an alchemist

 

When I see small shrimp-like creatures

With angry, red, beet like features

 

Ed:  I’ll remind you on your own behalf:

(same time)I’ll smack you!

 

Roy:  (same time) I’ll be a

celebrated head of state, for making girls wear miniskirts here

 

Riza:  Do you have brains or knowledge?

 

Ed:  Don’t make me laugh!

 

Roy:  Hey!  I’m an alchemist!

See, a really good alchemist!

It’s not about being crude

It’s the way you’re viewed so it’s very shrewd to be

Very very sexy like me!

 

Riza:  Why, Roy Mustang.  Look at you!  You’re terrible.

 

Ed and Riza:  I… I have to go.

 

Roy:  You’re welcome!

I know you protest your disinterest, I know clandestinely…

You’re gonna grin and swear into your newfound alchemy!

 

Edward Elric

You’re an alchemist!

Just not quite as good at this as me!


	10. Safe Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song is sung by Al, with interjections from Ed, about the cats he always picks up and keeps inside of him. He truly loves cats. The original song is "Shake It Off" by Taylor Swift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or Taylor Swift's "Shake it off" in any way, shape, or form. The use of these works is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Safe Inside**

* * *

Al: I’m an empty shell

Got nothing in my head

That’s what I am now  mm mm

That’s what I am now mm mm

I see far too many strays

But I can’t make them safe

At least that’s what brother says mm mm

That’s what brothers says mm mm

 

Since I am empty

I can keep the kitties

I know that they’ll be safe

In my mind I know it’s gonna be alright

 

Cause the kittens gonna play, play, play, play, play

And Ed is gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate

Kitty, Imma gonna keep you safe, safe, safe

Safe inside, safe inside

Cat lovers gonna love, love, love, love, love

And the cats are gonna purr, purr, purr, purr, purr, purr

Kitties, I’m just gonna keep you safe, safe, safe

Safe inside, safe inside

 

I never miss a cat

I’m very proud of that

But brother catches me, mm mm

Brother catches me, mm mm

I’ll feed them on my own

Ed: (hopeless on his own)

Al: I save more kitties as I go

Ed: (hurts more as he goes)

Al: But brother catches me, mm mm

Brother catches me, mm mm

 

Since I am empty

I can keep the kitties

I know that they’ll be safe

In my mind I know it’s gonna be alright

 

Cause the kittens gonna play, play, play, play, play

And Ed is gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate

Kitty, Imma gonna keep you safe, safe, safe

Safe inside, safe inside

Cat lovers gonna love, love, love, love, love

And the cats are gonna purr, purr, purr, purr, purr, purr

Kitties, I’m just gonna keep you safe, safe, safe

Safe inside, safe inside

 

Safe inside, safe inside

they’re-they’re-they’re safe inside, safe inside

they’re-they’re-they’re safe inside safe inside

s-s-s-safe inside, safe inside

 

Hey, hey, hey

Just think while you’ve been getting sad and down about all the stray,stray kitties in this world

You could’ve been happy petting this sick cat

 

Many stray cats need to get some fat

I’m like “Oh my God” I’m just gonna help

To the kitty over there with the hella soft fur

Won’t you come on over, kitty?  Keep you safe, safe, safe

 

Yeah ohh

 

Cause the kittens gonna play, play, play, play, play

And Ed is gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate

Kitty, Imma gonna keep you safe, safe, safe

Safe inside, safe inside

Cat lovers gonna love, love, love, love, love

And the cats are gonna purr, purr, purr, purr, purr, purr

Kitties, I’m just gonna keep you safe, safe, safe

Safe inside, safe inside

 

Safe inside, safe inside

they’re-they’re-they’re safe inside, safe inside

they’re-they’re-they’re safe inside safe inside

s-s-s-safe inside, safe inside

 

Safe inside, safe inside

they’re-they’re-they’re safe inside, safe inside

they’re-they’re-they’re safe inside safe inside

s-s-s-safe inside, safe inside

 

Safe inside, safe inside

they’re-they’re-they’re safe inside, safe inside

they’re-they’re-they’re safe inside safe inside

s-s-s-safe inside, safe inside


	11. No One Is Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Spoilers for the series are in this chapter)
> 
> This song is sung after Hughes's death. Gracia is trying to comfort her daughter and explain the world to her, while Winry feels alone because Ed is always away, fighting. Crying is ok. The original song is "No One Is Alone" from Into The Woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Into The Woods in any way, shape, or form. The use of these works is purely for entertainment purposes.

**No One Is Alone**

* * *

Gracia:  Father cannot guide you  
 ****

now we’re on our own

Only me beside you

Still, we’re not alone

No one is alone, truly,

No one is alone

 

Elicia: I wish

 

Gracia: Me too

 

Father isn’t here now

 

Winry: Wrong things, right things

 

Gracia:  You know what he’d say

 

Winry: You know I love you

 

Elicia:  Daddy’s in the ground now

 

Winry:  You go fight things

 

Elicia: He can’t go to work

 

Winry:  Ed, decide, but

 

Winry and Elicia: I feel so alone

 

Gracia:  Believe me,

We are not alone

 

Winry:  I feel so alone

Without you

 

Gracia:  Truly…

 

Winry and Gracia:  People go away

Winry:  Lovers

 

Gracia:  Fathers

 

Winry and Gracia:  They can’t always stay

Fighting on their own

Thinking they’re alone

 

Gracia:  Honor your father

Winry:  I would fight for you

Gracia: I know you miss him

Winry and Gracia: Yes, we all miss someone in our lives

We will reunite.

Fighting is not good

You decide what’s right, you decide what’s good

 

Gracia:  We’ll remember

Winry: I’ll remember

Winry and Gracia:  Someone is on our side

Elicia: Our side

Winry and Gracia: Our side

Gracia: Some people are not

Winry and Gracia: While we’re seeing our side

Elicia: Our side

Winry and Gracia: Our side

 

All: Maybe I forget

He is not alone

No one is alone

Someone is on his side

No one is alone


	12. FMA's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of our final songs for FMA. It is a general orverview of the story. The original song is Beauty and the Beast from Beauty and the Beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal ALchemist or Beauty and the Beast in any way, shape, or form. The use of these works is purely for entertainment purposes.

**FMA’s Story**

* * *

Memorable story

Sad as it can be

Barely even grown

Fighting on their own

Unexpectedly

 

The girl is Winry

Ed’s small to say the least

Al’s a little scared

None of them prepared

FMA’s story

 

Ed’s an alchemist

He’s militarized

A dog of the state

Under Roy Mustang

Fighting for what’s right

 

A classic manga

Written by the best

There’s homunculi

Wishing you would die

They work for Father

 

Ed will fight with friends

They are from Xerxes

They can beat the odds

Fighting nearly-gods

FMA’s story

 

Good has conquered bad

The stories they have had…

FMA’s Story

 

* * *

(Spoken)

* * *

 

Into the shelf with you now, book

You’ve had your storytime

Goodnight, love


	13. Think of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it readers! Here is our last songfic for you. This is about the reader lamenting about reading FMA and how wonderful it was. In turn, the dcharacters stay with the reader and they think of each other. Enjoy, and thank you for all your support! The original song is "Think of Me" from The Phantom of the Opera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or The Phantom of the Opera in any way, shape, or form. The use of these works is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Think of Them**

* * *

 Reader: Think of them, think of them fondly when you’re done reading

Remember them, once in awhile, please promise me you’ll try

When you find, that once again you long to give up your time and reread

If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for them

 

I never said I’d get myself pulled in

And read fanfiction everyday

But as long as I remember

I will think of them

 

Think of all the adventures they’ve had

Finishing up the series is quite sad

 

Think of them, think of them waiting

For your longing eyes

I find myself trying to hard to put them from my mind

 

Recalling days, thinking of all those times

When I was just so unaware

There will never be a day when I don’t think of them

 

* * *

(Spoken)

* * *

FMA: Is that them, is it the reader?

Read on!

* * *

(End of Speaking)

* * *

 

FMA: Long ago, it seems so long ago

How young and innocent we were

We are just in a story, but we’ll remember her

 

Reader: Stories fade, and yes the reader fades

Some things just do not stick with me

But I promise them, all the time

I will think

(fancy run) of them!


End file.
